Caelan   Valkyrie   Fletcher
by Mizz Dawn Lynn
Summary: This is a story about the love triangle of Val, Caelan and Fletcher. The characters do not belong to me, this story is fictional, enjoy, it's based after Mortal Coil,  derek landy book.  R&R, thnx.
1. Silent Watcher

_She hasn't yet noticed me. She's not aware of me. If she was, her heart would at least speed up like it always did. _

Caelan sat on rooftop of 'Bespoke Tailor's' watching her through the skylight on the roof. He knew it was wrong – what he was doing; watching her, never taking his eyes off her only giving her privacy when it was necessary. _She's right in thinking me as a stalker, a creepy vampire who ought to be watched out for._ He thought to himself glumly.

Valkyrie Cain sat on a stool beside the shop counter, sipping from a mug of tea. The Skeleton detective and his friends had once again burrowed themselves into an 'end of the world' situation, and were now discussing their next move.

Caelan could hear them chatting, one good thing about being a vampire was having super-hearing sense, but he would trade that for Valkyrie, he'd die for Valkyrie, that is how much he loved her. He simply fancied her before – but after he tasted that single drop of blood his loved burned deep into his heart, and will stay there forever.

Caelan taught himself to suppress the love, the antidote he had found in Ken speckle's laboratory was helping him with that – and stopping him from turning into a monster. Caelan decided to stay away from Valkyrie, avoid meeting her. He knows it'll just make her uncomfortable, and he knows there was a 70% chance that the Renn boy with the stupid hair being there beside her. Caelan didn't know what she saw in that boy. Cocky, self-absorbed, goofy – never thought that was her type. But no doubt if he did run into the boy he would rip his throat out.

Caelan's mind flashed back to the small amount of space where he had attacked the boy in Kenspeckle's medical facility. The boy was possessed by a remnant and was hurting Valkyrie, Caelan had injured him slightly but done no more, he knew Valkyrie would absolutely despise him for if he had killed the boy, even if she already hated him.

Caelan watched as Ghastly Bespoke and Pleasant shifted into the backroom. Another man was there in the Bespoke shop. He had brown hair and was quite tall. Caelan remembered someone calling him Erskine Ravel. Ravel followed after Bespoke and Pleasant, and for a while it was just Valkyrie sipping her tea. Caelan sighed, what was it that compelled him to watch her. Was it those sultry brown eyes and her charming brunette hair? Was it her thin yet curvy figure? Or was it just the passionate, kind nature of hers that she cloaked under all her professionalism and maturity, something that Caelan thought he only knew about.

Caelan saw a shadow; the person it belonged too was approaching Valkyrie. Caelan clenched his fist. _Fletcher_. Caelan squeezed his eyes shut, and inhaled. He relaxed and opened his eyes to see the boy come and sit beside Valkyrie. Caelan could hear them talking, as if he were right beside them.

'Hey baby' Fletcher greeted,

'Don't call me that' Valkyrie said good-naturedly, and leaned forward to kiss him, Caelan's heart drowned when the two's lips met. Fletcher held her hand.

'You drinking tea...' he stated,

'Yeah, you want some?' Valkyrie asked.

'No, I'm good...you okay?' he asked

'Yeah, absolutely – why wouldn't I be?' Valkyrie asked, turning round fully to face him. She put her elbow on the counter surface and rested her head on her hand.

'You know, it's not been long since Tanith...uh...'

'Oh' Valkyrie said, her mood dropping, 'Almost got that out of my mind...thanks' she said sadly.

'I'm sorry' Fletcher apologised.

'Don't, it wasn't your fault – if anything it was mine'

'No, it was nobodies fault. Hey come on lets get some fresh air' he said and they disappeared.

Caelan dropped off the skylight and shuffled for cover being a concrete thing. Valkyrie and Fletcher appeared just against the edge of the rooftop, holding hands. Caelan's heart sunk even deeper.

'Moon looks pretty' Fletcher mumbled.

'Yeah...it's beautiful' Valkyrie smiled.

There was silence for a while.

'Remember what you told me in Australia...a couple of weeks ago...?' Fletcher asked turning to Val.

'Not really' Valkyrie admitted, the cool breeze played through her hair.

'Oh...' Fletcher said

'Why?'

'Oh...because...you – uh...never mind' Fletcher stuttered.

'Oh now I remember' Valkyrie said, 'I told you to forget I ever said it'

Caelan listened closely.

'Yeah well...Still creeps into my thoughts whenever I'm thinking about you'

'...do you think about me often?' she asked, her tone of voice changing, Caelan realized that she was also quite slyly changing the subject.

'Uh...yeah frequently I...find myself thinking...'

Val's smiled broader.

'Do you think about me?' Fletcher asked,

Val looked at him and arched an elegant eyebrow.

He smiled, 'you know, how could you not find yourself thinking _**how does he get his hair to be so amazingly cool? **_Or_**aren't I the luckiest girl in the world to have a boyfriend like Fletcher**_or did he just get MORE gorgeous_?_ Come on – you do think that stuff at times, come on admit it'

'the only times I think of you is when I'm worried you might get hurt, or I'm thinking about what you might be thinking – which doesn't happen much. And if I do think about you I think – _why oh why is my boyfriend have to be SO annoying!_' she said in a teasing tone. Fletcher pretended to be hurt.

'Ouch' he muttered, then smiled and threw an arm over her shoulders, 'But you've got to admit my hair is amazing.' he said grinning. Valkyrie rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

Caelan silently sighed, why had he ever decided to come? He was just getting hurt by their display of affection.

Caelan glanced at them once more and caught them kissing, he stifled a groan. He got up. _I love you Valkyrie_ he thought and silently made his escape.


	2. A favour for Skul

**Okay, another chapter, sorry the stories taken a slight twist but I really was out of ideas. **

Chapter 2

Valkyrie walked out of the Bentley, following after Skulduggery. They stepped into Bespoke Tailors. Valkyrie always felt sad these days, when she saw Ghastly's expression, he was always masked in sorrow. He was placing some fabrics on the store shelves; he turned around when they came in.

'What'dya need?' he asked.

'Ghastly can't I just drop by for some tea and biscuits?' Skulduggery asked.

'No, since you're a Skeleton and you can't eat biscuits or tea'

'Good point and you're right I do need your help,' Skulduggery admitted,

'Not interested,' Ghastly replied sharply. 'I've decided to keep out of the magical world as best I can' he placed the box of material on the floor and turned around, 'All magic ever did is hurt me and bring me bad luck'

'I just need you to –'

'Forget it Skulduggery.'

'But –'

'No' Ghastly interrupted. Skulduggery cocked his head.

'Fine' he muttered and motioned to Valkyrie, telling her that they were leaving. Valkyrie frowned.

'Ghastly' she began, Ghastly waved them away, and he picked up the box and headed for the backroom.

'Ghastly – he wants you to help us get Tanith back' Valkyrie quickly said. Ghastly's fingers tightened on the box. He took a moment before turning around. He walked forward.

'Skulduggery...you know as well as I do...Tanith is never coming back...its impossible.' Ghastly sighed solemnly,

'Nothing's impossible Ghastly, just because getting a remnant out of a human was never done, doesn't mean it can never _be_ done,' Skulduggery told him. Ghastly looked his Skeleton in the hollows of his eyes,

Valkyrie blinked several times, was it her or was there the tiniest puddle of tears welling up in Ghastly's eyes. Valkyrie looked at her shoes; it hurt her to see her friend so upset.

'I won't be able to find her' Ghastly said,

'Not by yourself...me and Val will be searching everywhere, we won't rest until we find her – and at least _try _to remove the remnant inside her.'

Valkyrie looked up and nodded, Ghastly sighed and gave a slight nod and walked away.

They walked back to the Bentley in silence; Skulduggery beeped his car open and then stood at the edge of the kerb.

'Valkyrie' he said, Valkyrie stopped a few paces behind him,

'Yeah?'

'You know Tanith means a lot to Ghastly.'

'She means a lot to all of us Skulduggery...but yeah, Ghastly does love her' Valkyrie said kicking the dirt on the floor.

'Great...so you would do anything to get her back.'

'Of course I would...why are you asking me these questions?' Valkyrie asked suspiciously. Skulduggery turned to her.

'Would you do me a favour?' he asked. Valkyrie didn't reply he waited.

'Depends...' she said.

'Could you ask your vampire boyfriend to try and sniff Tanith out...?'

'Skulduggery!' she yelped, 'He is not my boyfriend!'

'...is that a no...?' he asked,

'No'

'No it's a no, or no you won't ask him'

'No everything!' she exploded.

'You're very confusing Valkyrie'

'And you're irritating' she snapped. He shrugged and got into the Bentley, 2 seconds later Val got in.

'Fine I'll ask him' she said, if Skulduggery had facial features, they would have twisted into a grin.

'But he's not my BOYFRIEND' Valkyrie added.

**Hope you enjoyed it so far; I'm going to add another chapter soon...sorry this one's so short. **


	3. Ruined Day Off

**Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to Derek Landy. I am just his minion who stumbled across this site and thought – **_**why not?**_

**Oh and also there is a long Val and Skul phone conversation.**

Chapter 3

Valkyrie was starving. She never got round to eating much these days, with all these crime mystery's and cases, she was always on a tight schedule, and if being able to kick ass meant only a cereal bar and two hours sleep, so be it.

Today however Skulduggery had called in to tell her to have the day off, _yeah right, _she thought; he was just giving her some time to ask Caelan for _the _favour. She didn't know if she would, she wasn't planning on it.

Valkyrie made herself a huge breakfast of cinnamon waffles, French toast, pancakes and a mug of hot chocolate. She sniffed up the scent and placed the tray of food down on the coffee table in the living room. She flicked on the TV and settled for watching a mindless sit-com teens her age maybe watch in their free time. Valkyrie smiled, and put the mug of hot chocolate to her lips, _finally some _me _time _she thought and suddenly her phone buzzed.

She jumped and the hot-chocolate spilled out onto her lap, she hissed when the heat touched her skin. She found a towel and rubbed at her sweats.

She answered her phone, 'Hello' she said,

'Valkyrie' Skulduggery said through the other end,

'You!' Valkyrie shouted,

'Ouch Valkyrie, just because I'm a skeleton and I don't have ear drums doesn't mean your sudden outbursts don't effect me too'

'Hey it's your fault I dropped hot-chocolate all over me,'

'Ah, hot chocolate, enjoying your day off?' he asked, changing the topic.

'Well I was, but then a magical skeleton decided to call by and ruin it, _why _are you calling anyway?' she asked suspiciously, although she already knew what was coming.

'...Well, you did say you were going to ask your boyf-'

'-Don't'

'I mean, Vampire friend – who-you-happen-to-kiss-a-lot' he quickly added before continuing, not giving Valkyrie a chance to scream at him 'About giving us a hand on tracking Possessed-Tanith... I have been trying the whole night and all morning but even great detectives like me have our slow days...'

'And...' Valkyrie said gritting her teeth,

'And... I was wondering if you'll ask him today'

'But Skulduggery' Valkyrie whined, 'It's my DAY OFF! Not my 5minutes off and then back to work day'

'I know Valkyrie, but you're just going to have to take one for the team...or at least Tanith... you want her back right? You want to be able to tell her you shared a big part in bringing her back, you'll have something to hold over her for the rest of her immortal life' Skulduggery said persuasively, 'So what d'ya say?'

Valkyrie sighed, 'Fiinne' she groaned.

'Alright-y then, you go meet your...um...vampire friend and arrange something, okay' he told her, Valkyrie heard a sudden explosion of music come from the other line, and a chorus of whoops and cheers.

'Hey what's going on?' Valkyrie asked,

'Wha-what do you mean' Skulduggery asked with a nervous laugh,

'The...the music and cheers what...what is that?' Valkyrie asked getting suspicious.

'What music...oh –oh that music...err...that's my TV...can't find the sound remote' he said, Valkyrie heard some distant muttering from him and suddenly the music cut off and everything was silent,

'There...Found the remote,' he told her with a false-laugh in the end, Valkyrie raised and eyebrow, even though Skulduggery couldn't see it.

'Okay... then... hang on the line will you Skulduggery so that I can go tell my mum something' Valkyrie said,

'Absolutely' Skulduggery said, however Valkyrie stayed with the phone at her ear, moments later there was muttering and a yell

'The party's BACK ON!' and the music restarted and there was pops and cheers and yells and laughs. Valkyrie gaped _Skulduggery was throwing a party? _

'You're throwing a party?' she yelled into the receiver, Skulduggery laughed,

'Oh your back, and no...no I'm not' he replied,

'Skul tell me the truth' she said sternly,

'Oh, it's nothing just like a social gathering...a-a study group that's it' he told her, and there was a yell from someone, not skulduggery, saying

'Last one in the Jacuzzi is a rotten egg!' and a chorus of whoops.

'Oh...a study group aye?' Valkyrie asked, getting angry.

'...um...okay I'm throwing a party...but, hey I need my Day Off's too,' he said and hung up. Valkyrie stared at the phone and scowled.

'Study group' she grumbled, 'Study group my ass'

Valkyrie in a very grouchy mood shoved on a pair of Uggs, slipped into jeans, a hoodie and then jumped out her window. She was walking without thinking, just muttering unintelligible things to herself.

The streets were quiet and empty, the morning coldness clung to the neighbourhood, refusing to let go. She reached the local park and entered down the pathway. She pulled out her phone and dialled Caelan's number.

He answered in one ring, 'Hello' he said in his brooding smoker voice, Valkyrie felt as if her stomach dropped, there was a lump in her throat that she had to gulp down to speak.

'H-hi' she said, clearing her throat. 'Um...it's me –'

'Valkyrie' he said, 'what can I do?' he asked,

'Meet me at the park...and I'll explain...' she said,

'Now' he said,

'Now' she said

'Okay' he replied simply and then the line disconnected. Valkyrie felt better now, her heart stopped beating as fast. She walked towards the place she had met him last time. The whole kissing scene flashed back in her head, she closed her eyes and willed it to disappear, when she opened her eyes, there stood Caelan.

Her heart started a drumming rampage in her chest, she tried to ignore it.

'Th-that was fast' she said, he shrugged.

'What do you need me to do' he asked her,

'...could you help me and Skulduggery...track down Tanith' she asked, he stared at her for a while,

'And what makes you think I can help?' he asked

'Um...Skulduggery said...you may be able to..._sniff_ her out' Valkyrie told him uncomfortably.

Caelan smiled, 'Right...like a dog...' he stated,

'No' Valkyrie told him, 'No not at all...it's just...you have really good, enhanced smelling powers and if you have Tanith's scent you can help us track her down quicker' she explained,

'So like a dog' Caelan repeated, Valkyrie shook her head then nodded.

There was silence for a while,

Then Caelan spoke, 'for you...anything' he said, Valkyrie looked at him, her heart melting. He flashed a hundred-kilowatt smile at her and then in a blur disappeared.

**How'd you like that? Was it good, please review. I know there's not much Caelan in this one but there'll be more in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. **

**Mizz Dawn Lynn**


	4. Ally or Foe?

**Sorry I haven't written in ages. Let's just say it was because I met a magical talking skeleton and was busy saving the world from mass destruction, but no worries, its all alright now...hehehe**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4

'_For you...anything' Caelan said, Valkyrie looked at him; He flashed a hundred-kilowatt smile at her and then in a blur disappeared. _

Caelan cringed at the memory. "For you anything" he muttered with a snort. _That was pathetic... _He thought sourly. Caelan sat on top of a tall building. He stared up at the sky, twilight was afoot. At that moment a ripple of adrenaline shot through his cold veins, he took a sharp intake of breath and calmed himself down. Slowly he reached for the syringe in his pocket. The vial of the syringe was filled with a darkly tinted fluid.

He pressed the needle of the syringe through the skin of his forearm. As soon as the first ounce of the antidote seeped in, Caelan felt calmer. Caelan heard a faint tap of feet.

'Oi, Vamp,' someone squawked. Caelan was on his feet at once, teeth bared. Before him stood a lanky figure, who wore a battered top hat and was dressed in a musty suit.

'Whoa!' The stranger exclaimed, raising his hands in amity. 'No need to be haste hear, mate...I come in peace" the stranger explained innocently.

Caelan did not relax.

The stranger waited for the vampire to speak. The Vampire did not even blink.

'Quiet type, aye' the stranger stated plainly. The bare-footed stranger began to walk. Caelan noted his every move. Finally the stranger stopped. He turned and grinned a crooked-toothed grin.

'So, vampy, I hear you're looking for a lady...'

Caelan looked at the stranger suspiciously. The stranger continued, 'British, blonde, goes by the name of Tanith Low...recently possessed by a remnant...' he paused and glanced at Caelan.

Caelan frowned. The stranger laughed. 'News travels fast into these ears vampy' he cackled into the night air. Caelan ground his teeth. The stranger, once again, waited for the vampire to speak, when he didn't, the stranger continued.

'I 'ear that the possessed witch is with Sanguine, now... are you wonderin' why I'm 'ere?' The stranger asked.

Caelan stared him in the eye. The stranger looked away, 'Of course you are' he said, 'Well...I'm not used to bien' all nice an all but... streets o' London 'av been sorta dull without that Low around...so...you know...truth be told that bitch was the only person who put up a good fight – an I...'

'Miss her' Caelan said tonelessly, but his eyes showed mock. The stranger's mouth twisted into a scowl.

'Look, I've got info on the sword-lady ok, stuff that'll help you track 'er down better, so you best not be getting on me nerves, right. I've got every mean to kill yer now, I saw you inject yourself with that goo that Dusk use to use, I can rip you to shreds.'

The stranger saw a flicker of hesitation in Caelan's eyes, but it passed as quick as it had arrived.

'I find it hard to believe that that is your only motive for getting Low back,' Caelan said. The stranger shrugged, understandingly.

'Don't blame ya, I have got quite a rep,' a steady grin creeped across his cracking lips. 'But, dont'chya worry... all you need to do is what you're prissy little girlfriend told you to, let me worry bout my problems...'

Caelan clenched his jaw, knowing that the stranger meant Valkyrie. Caelan shrugged, dismissing the stranger.

The stranger ignored his gesture. 'Now, where are my manners' he said prancing over to an outcrop of the building 'name's Spring-heeled Jack, but course you already know that' he said with a tilt of his battered top hat, 'now what do I call you vampy?'

Caelan gave him a glare. Spring-heeled Jack frowned.

'Vampy it is' he muttered and sprang away.

**Well hope you enjoyed that. Might seem a little wierd right now, but for some reason I wanted to include Spring-Heeled Jack, right now I'm not sure where this story's going... but I'll figure it out eventually!**

**Reviews please! More Caelan and Valkyrie soon...!**

**Mizz Dawn Lynn**


End file.
